Meet you kids
by randomosity4arty
Summary: Percy and his friends are up in Olympus when some kids show claiming to be their children, and Thalia has a secret that the mysterious person knows. Story better than summary. :)


**Hi, I decided to do a story where Percy and his friends meet their children. Be aware, contains: MAJOR Thailco, though they dont know, Percabeth, Tratie, and Clarisse and Chris, also insults to the gods. *cough*Zeus and Hera and Ares*cough*. Takes place after Titan war. Let's all pretend that the giant war hadn't happened and everyone lived happily ever after. Except with monsters. One reference to Artemis Fowl, only a name though. **

**Disclaimer: I nor an adult, nor a boy, add two and two together. **

* * *

No one's POV

After the titan war, the gods were enjoying the few times when their children came to visit them. Percy,Annabeth,Nico,Thalia,Travis,Katie,Clarisse, and Chris. Hermes and his children were planning pranks, Athena and Annabeth went to to Olympus's never ending library. Poseidon was teaching Percy surfing, Zeus was just chilling with his no longer a tree daughter, Demeter was in the garden with Katie, Ares was sparring with Clarisse, and Nico was playing with Mrs. O"Leary.

After a long day, everyone came to the throne room **(I'm not sure if that is what it is called but, let's just pretend it is)**. Suddenly a bright light came from outside and everyone heard voices.

Two voices, a boy and a girl's, seem to be arguing.

"Fish brain"

"Pine face Jr."

"Oh no you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"Kelp face"

Then a new voice said "Hehe, Kelp."

"Shut it you Fowl addict, where are we?

Another said "A lot of this architecture, looks like what Aunt Annabeth has done. You don't we're in Olympus, do you?"

"Looks like it"

In the throne room, the demigods were exchanging glances, and noticing how similar the two children seemed to Percy and Thalia, and what did they mean by "Pine face Jr"? And "Aunt Annabeth"?

Zeus decided he should take control, and said in a scary voice "Show yourselves. Who are you?"

_Another_ voice screamed and ran into the room. The girl was about 5 to 6. She had honey blonde curls and green eyes.

Zeus was really getting impatient "Who are you and why are you here?!"

The girl started crying and Ares being the jerk he is, told the girl to shut up. Really mad at their behavior, Hera shouted at Zeus. Aphrodite threw a comb at Ares's eye and the demigods laughed. For some reason Percy and Annabeth felt protective of the girl. The girl ran over to where Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and NIco were sitting and sat next to Percy, the girls cooed.

Then the others began to walk in. One said, "Ummm, I guessing that we are in the past 'cause they," he pointed towards the demigods,"look like our parents in their teens. In other words, we're your children."

The demigods stared in shock at the kids, but none of the new kids gave eye contact. Athena said,"I assume you know who we are, judging by the fact that, one you have been here, and two you are our grandchildren." The children nodded. "Demigods introduce yourselves." She added.

The little girl's POV

Well, I'm guessing that we time traveled, yay!

Then it was time for int-intr-intro, getting to know each other.

The boy who was next to me stood and said "I'm Percy, son of Poseidon"

A girl with curls like me said "Hi I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena"

A girl who looked a lot like Aunt Thalia said "I'm Thalia, hunter of Artemis, daughter of Zeus." Yup, I knew it, but aren't Hunters of Artemis not supposed to get married? Not that I mind, she is a good tea party companion.

Artemis POV

I was reading the mind of the little girl, **(can they do that?)**, and I wondered what she meant about Thalia getting married.

Little girl's POV

A boy who wore all black said "Nico, son of Hades"

Next a boy with a "prankster grin" said "Travis, son of Hermes".

Annabeth said "Speaking of which, everyone check your pockets for missing items." I realized Travis stole my doll,

I said "Umm, mister can I have my doll back?"  
Percy got very mad at him. "Sorry" he said.

"Travis, why in the name of Hades, did you steal her doll?" Travis looked down.

Hades said "Stop using my name in slang!"

A girl with a kind smile said "I'm Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter.

Demeter grinned and said "Good manners Katie, you have been eating your cereal." Hades yelled "Shut up about cereal, lady." Shut up is a mean word so I said,

"Shut up is mean, that is what my mommy says. Please don't use it." The goddesses cooed. Hades looked embarrassed.

A girl with a scary looking spear said "Clarisse, daughter of Ares."

Lastly a boy next to Clarisse said "Chris, son of Hermes."

No one's POV

The little girl stepped forward and said "Should we do our full titles, gods we admire, and our favorite places?"

Artemis replied "Good idea."

The little girl stepped forward and said softly "Marina Hestia Chase Jackson. And I admire Hetsia's kindness," Hestia smiled at that, "Artemis's bravery, and I want to design things like Athena and my mommy. My favorite place is the Hoover dam snack bar."

Percy and Thalia started laughing and Athena and Annabeth looked happy at her dream job, then they realized her last name. Though she spoke softly, everyone heard her. All Hades broke loose, everyone except the new kids screamed "WHAT!?"

Percy and Annabeth turned very red. The demigods screamed "I knew it!" Athena started yelling at Poseidon, Annabeth and Percy were staring at Marina in shock at ran and hugged her,

"You are so cute, and you have my curls," she said, "and my eyes." Percy added. Artemis calmed everyone down so the rest of the children could continue.

A girl about 15, that looked like the the girl Percy, said "Irene Athena Chase Jackson. And I think Apollo is awesome" Apollo smiled happily

"Seems like we have a knack for Greek middle names." Percy joked.

A girl about 16 said "Katrina Artemis Chase Jackson. I admire Artemis and I'm not fond of Apollo." Apollo frowned and Artemis laughed.

A boy with a mischievous grin said "If Percy and Annabeth came as a shock, this is going to be worse, and yes Aphrodite is going to have a field day with this." Aphrodite squealed and all of the demigods looked scared.

He said "My name is Trevor Hermes Gardner Stoll. Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll that is, not to get mixed with Miranda and Connor. And Hermes is my role model!" Athena shook her head. The demigods jaws dropped,

Katie and Travis were red and speechless. Katie stuttered "But I..he..pranks...hates...chocolate bunnies...what?!"

Travis wasn't any better "I..she..but...pranks...chocolate bunnies...ugh!"

A boy who looked like a miniature Clarisse said "Sherman La Rue Rodriguez. And Ares and Hermes blood makes a unbeatable person"

"Sure," Trevor said sarcastically. Ares and Hermes looked at each other and blinked, so did Clarisse and Chris.

"Well they took that really well." Said Irene. Them Ares and Hermes got into a argument. "Well, you spoke too soon" said Marina.

Once everyone settled down, a girl with a shirt that said "Death to Barbie" on it. Thalia asked her where she got it, she said she didn't know.

"Hi, once you hear my parents you'll have more shock then Annabeth and Percy, and Travis and Katie combined, I also might throw in my awesome lightning powers in too. Well, I Angerona Persephone Grace Di'angelo. But call me Rona"Nico was drop dead speechless **(get it? Drop dead?)**.

Everyone screamed "WHAT THE HADES?!" "Stop using my name in slang!" Nico found his voice and said

"That can't be true, Pinecone face hates me." Zeus and Hades were about to start a war, and Marina was crying, because of the arguing. Artemis looked like she was going to murder Nico, but Thalia stopped her.

Athena yelled "Silence!" Everyone stopped, Thalia said "How can I marry Nico and have children if I am a huntress?"

Rona replied "You wouldn't unless she isn't a hunter."

"But-"

"It was your fault Lady Artemis" cut off Katrina.

"How was it her fault?" Hera said, talking for the first said

"After he," Rona said pointing to the last boy, "introduces himself I'll explain."

The boy stepped up and said "I'm Orion Apollo Grace Di'Angelo." Apollo growled at the mention of Orion.

Artemis looked sad. "This is why I hate my name, even I hate Orion, I admire Apollo and Artemis, I despise Orion though, after what he did to Artemis," Orion said, "now story time."

Rona cleared her throat, "My mom told me how she and my dad fell in love," at that Thalia and Nico blushed, "Artemis needed to find a monster only to blend she had to find a date. That being against her oath, she asked Thalia to do it for her. Thalia's date was naturally Nico, seeing as if she took Percy, Annabeth would kill her," Annabeth blushed, "so they killed the monster, and my mom said she saw something in Nico she never saw, she had kissed him and, she quit the hunters soon after that."

Artemis's eyes were wide in shock, "That happened last week."

"Lady Artemis, I was going to tell you tonight, but Rona here told you for me."

Artemis looked shocked then sad, "You're leaving the hunters? You were a good lieutenant."

"Lady Artemis, it is sad but I love Nico."

Travis trying to lighten the tension said "If someone told me that Thalia would say that last year, I would have asked if Connor put something in their food."

Sherman replied "Not the time Uncle Travis, not the time."

"Very well Thalia, if that is what you choose." She took the immorality off of Thalia, Thalia ran over to Nico and kissed him right on the lips.

Trevor said "Well that was new"

"No duh Sherlock," Irene snapped.

Just then, the hunters arrived, and by seeing Thalia and Nico, they said, "I knew it would happen! She has been so obvious for weeks."

Marina asked them, "You aren't sad?"

"We are but we are also happy for Thalia." Phoebe replied.

Orion and Sherman went up to the gods and asked if they knew how to get them back home. The demigods said bye to their..ahem..children, and Thalia and Nico waved but still kissing.

Zeus snapped his fingers and the kids arrived at camp. That night at the campfire, they told everyone what happened. Let's just say, those kids were more popular than they all ready were.

* * *

**The end. Isn't Marina so cute? Please comment, virtual blue cookies and blue cherry coke to everyone who reviews.**


End file.
